


Argus Filch's Secret Spy

by wendymarlowe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cats, Crack, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 21:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymarlowe/pseuds/wendymarlowe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone's passing on information about Filch, and he'll never guess who . . .</p>
<p>(just a short bit of fluff that came to me today!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Argus Filch's Secret Spy

Minerva McGonagall scratched a particularly annoying itch behind her ear with her hind foot and shook her head. Funny how, after all these years of being an Animagus, she still felt self-conscious about doing cat-like things when she was in the form of a cat. She was definitely not as limber as she used to be.

“You’re back!”

Minerva turned and acknowledged Mrs. Norris with a twitch of her whiskers. “I do try to check in with you from time to time,” she said. Instinct had her glancing up and down the hallway to make sure they weren’t overheard - not that anyone except Mrs. Norris spoke cat, of course, but old habits died hard.

Mrs. Norris preened a bit. “I do like your visits, when you bother visiting. Argus is grumpier than ever nowadays.”

“I was afraid of that.” It was the main reason she made these occasional forays in her Animagus form in the first place. “How is he doing - any better now the students are gone for the holiday?”

“Not sodding likely.” Mrs. Norris twitched her ears back in frustration. “For all he complains about students mucking around in his castle, he complains more when they’re gone and he has no one to yell at.”

“He doesn’t yell at you?”

Mrs. Norris gave her a look. “You think I would stick around for that?”

Minerva snorted. “I see.”

“He was quieter for a while, after - well, after the business with the snake.”

“Basilisk,” Minerva corrected.

“Whatever. When I was apparently in the infirmary for months. He petted me all the time after that. He’s back to himself now, more or less.”

“Peeves leaving him alone?”

Mrs. Norris gave her a look again. “Does he ever? No, but some of the students managed to give Peeves indigestion right before they left - he’s hiccoughing and burping too much to insult anyone right now, but the stench he’s expelling from the other end right now could clear whole wings of the castle. Even Argus can smell him coming.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Minerva took another glance up and down the hallway. “I’m sorry to chat and run, but I need to get back to my office before Albus comes looking for me. Same time next week?”

“Count on it.”


End file.
